


Leather Bound

by MrsMoosie



Series: Celestial Observations [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Azrael is Aziraphale, Double Entendres, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fic based off Fan Comic, M/M, Raphael is Crowley, gooey fluff, ineffable opposites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: Azrael loves two things in his life: His books and his horse. Raphael comes to find he really, really likes that horse, and especially when Azrael is riding it.DianaCrimsonia needs a big freaking trophy.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Azrael/Raphael (Ineffable Opposites)
Series: Celestial Observations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888438
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	Leather Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaCrimsonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaCrimsonia/gifts).



> I swear I have never been so inspired to write as by DianaCrimsonia’s art... Yes, I love Good Omens and I will write fics for them and as sure as I breathe I have a bunch in the works. But I have to stop everything I’m doing for these two, always, because I am in absolute love with their dynamic It’s their softness, hardness and longing. It destroys me and I couldn’t be happier. I will write smutty shit about them as long as DianaCrimsonia allows me to.
> 
> That being said... Here’s some sexy times as inspired by her latest illustration of Az/Ra on his chopper. 😏
> 
> Moosie

As much as Azrael loved spending his time with his tomes and grimoires, he had another love that needed his attention regularly. His horse required consistent love and care, and that’s exactly what he always provided for the motorcycle. It was a gorgeous thing, sleek black, silver rims the only color found on it. A suitable mode of transportation for the modern horseman, especially when you were Death. His siblings opted for sportier versions, low riders or those... nasty things that zip through traffic and give you a heart attack. Trash, really. All flesh, no skin and bones.

Azrael loved his horse, and the bike loved him right back. It never broke down bcause it knew the consequences. It purred when he came into the garage, a rumble that bounced off the walls and through his core. He tried to ride it often so the bike wouldn’t forget who it belonged to. He’d put it away after a ride through the countryside and stroke the leather seat with a small smile. Ridden hard and put away happy.

Currently, he was kneeling down in the front inspecting the rims. He was in the middle of installing some new tires. It’s like buying new shoes for your partner... maybe those white and gold angel wing pumps he saw-

“Azrael? Darling, are you here? Oh- It’s dusty in here!” Raphael wrinkled his nose. He quickly took a handkerchief from his pocket and covered his mouth. With a quick wave of his hand the air cleared of dust and debris. “Honestly, how do you even breathe! Azrael?” 

“I’m in the back, Sunshine.” He called, hand moving over the tires as new ones appeared. The bike purred happily. It’s not like he was going to install them himself- that was a human thing to do. Filthy and greasy. Besides, his horse deserved better. 

Raphael coughed slightly as he made his way in, wearing his whitest pants and shirt with his favorite argyle sweater vest, “I don’t want to ruin my clothing because you decided to work on- what exactly is it you’re doing again?”

“Upgrading the tires for a smoother ride.”

“Ah, yes. That. Is that why we are meeting in this garage? I could have waited inside the store. It’s so hot and dusty in here and- Ooh...”

Raphael stopped as Azrael stood, turning and wiping his hands in a cloth. His eyes widened behind yellow sunglasses, taking in the full picture before him. He gulped and brought a second hand over his mouth, cheeks flushing a deep red.

He’d never seen Azrael in his full bike gear before. He wore a black leather jacket, unzipped showing off a black shirt underneath. Black leather pants that clung to all the right places, over his strong thighs and calves. Further down thick black boots. Raphael thought he could smell the soft scent of the leather through his handkerchief. He wanted to touch it. He looked… 

“Raphael? Are you alright? You’re doing that staring thing again.”

“ _ Perfect! _ ” He squeaked from behind his handkerchief.

“You sure?”

“Hm? Perfect, yes! Can I see your bike? I don’t think I’ve seen one so close before... It’s quite an impressive machine! It’s bigger than I imagined.”

Azrael smirked at the last comment- he’d heard Raphael say that before but in a much different context. He waved his hand to the side, “After you.” Raphael pocketed his handkerchief and stepped up next to Azrael. He paused before the bike, daring to look shyly up at Azrael before beginning to inspect the machine. He was fascinated by the gears and exhaust, catching a glimpse every so often of intriguing black leather. Azeael zipped up his jacket as Raphael inspected, the only sound in the large empty garage.

“Is... Can I sit on it?”

Azrael fought to keep his thoughts straight. Mainly it was the thought of Raphael straddling his bike like a pin up with that pert ass sticking out… He buried that for later, letting a smirk grace his lips.

“Wish you would.” He muttered

“What?”

“Want to go for a ride? I’ve been meaning to take it out for a bit...” Azrael covered.

“Oh... I- um… I mean, I don’t know that I could-“

“C’mon, Sunshine. I promise to go as fast as you like.” Azrael created a helmet, full face white with a gold visor. He held it out toward Raphael who looked at it questionably, glancing to amber eyes and back down. It couldn’t hurt, right? An excuse to be close to Azrael, to finally get a feel for that jacket? Raphael easily succumbed. He reached and brushed a hand over the helmet. Small stars came to lay on the white, giving it a sparkle just as Raphael had surrounding him. 

“Better...” He took the helmet, beaming and proud of his addition. Azrael reached forward and took his sunglasses off, causing Raphael to take in a deep breath. Azrael was always so gentle and intimate with him, the way he took such care of him and protected him was… arousing. Azrael folded the glasses gently and lay them on his work bench in exchange for his own full face black helmet.

“Helmet on, Sunshine.”

“Should I change into leather too?”

Azrael sucked on his teeth and shook his head quickly. That question was trouble, especially after their last encounter… He was having a hard time controlling his thoughts around Raphael. Thinking of him in leather, in lace… Maybe someday naked on his bike? He quickly pushed his helmet on his head to hide away from that radiant beauty. He needed to get his shit together… He had it  _ bad _ . He straddled the bike, waiting for Raphael silently.

Raphael looked from the helmet in his hands to the bike. He could do this. He chained Azrael up for heaven's sake! He could put a helmet on and go for a ride! Besides… He’d have to hug Azrael’s waist as they rode, squeeze him tightly around the middle and hold him close against his body. He let a small mewl escape his lips and slammed the helmet on his head to hide his blush.

“Alright then...” Azrael slipped on leather riding gloves as the archangel nodded to himself. He slipped onto the bike behind him, immediately feeling a tingle run down his spine. He’d never sat like this with Azrael, holding him tightly in his thin arms. It was usually the other way around. Azrael’s protective nature holding him and shielding him from the world. 

Raphael let out a small squeak as the bike kicked into gear. His knees pressed against Azrael’s hips and his arms grabbed him around the waist tightly. Azrael looked down to see thin arms holding his stomach and let out a hum, touching Raphael’s hands comfortingly as his bike warmed up for a moment. He felt his heart swell and immediately crushed it down. He was  _ not _ doing this, not now especially. He grabbed the handles and revved the engine.

“Where are we going?” Raphael yelled. He received no answer.

Azrael stood the bike up and they started off, out of the garage and into the world. Raphael loved speed- he loved driving his own Mercedes through traffic and pushing the limits. This was so different though. His hair blew in the wind behind them. His hands grasped together and hugged Azrael tightly. He rested his head on Azrael’s back, giving a small squeeze so they were flush together. Raphael decided it  _ was  _ nice to hug him like this.

It didn’t take long for Raphael to realize something was wrong. They were flying down the roads, swerving between traffic. 

Raphael found he was getting incredibly aroused by the entire ride. It  _ was _ his first time on a motorcycle, after all, and the bike seemed to know that. His eyes flew open and he squeezed Azrael close. His senses went into overdrive as the vibration of the bike started to affect him. It was shaking through his thin pants and straight between his legs. He realized his hands were touching the soft leather of Azrael’s jacket. It was just as soft as he’d imagined. He wanted to bury his nose and face into it, feel that softness rubbing up against his bare skin. Raphael spread his hands over Azrael's stomach, one feeling up his chest and the other creeping down between his legs. Azeael frowned, watching those hands exploring him. He allowed his bike to take control a moment and grabbed Raphael’s hands, bringing them back around his stomach. Azrael could feel Raphael's hardness pressing up against his back and decided that was enough, so he cut their ride short. Every swerve and change of gear moved his hips against Azrael, pulling small moans from his throat. It was too much and not enough. He needed to get off this contraption. He needed Azrael’s touch.

Suddenly Raphael found they were back in the garage, pulling back into the spot they had started out at. It was then he realized he had no recollection of what just happened. How long were they out? Where had they gone? 

Azrael parked the bike and stroked a hand over the handle bar, muttering how well it did today. A little praise went a long way. He shut the engine and took his helmet off, tossing it to his workbench. He looked down to the arms around his waist, touching one hand to them.

“My Star… How was that for your first bike ride?”

Raphael slowly slinked off the bike and stroked a hand over Azrael’s arm. He took three steps so he stood before Azrael, taking the helmet off and throwing it aside. Without a word, he straddled the bike facing Azrael, body trembling. His legs had to drape over leather clad thighs, his arousal pushing the limits of his thin trousers. He needed Azrael’s touch so badly, and he was going to get it.

“Kiss me.” Raphael begged, grabbing Azrael’s jacket and pulling him in close. Azrael raised his eyebrows and smirked, gloved hands slipping into wind blown hair and pulling him in.

It was desperate from the start. Mouths exploring, tongues dancing. Raphael slipped his hands over Azrael’s back, feeling the soft material covering his strong body. They moved up into black hair, holding his mouth close as he moaned into it. Azrael’s greedy hands traveled over Raphael’s back and down to grab his as, pulling his waist to connect with his own. Raphael arched his back, groaning. All the while, the bike stood on its own, happy to serve its master. Azrael grabbed Raphael’s hair and forced his head to tilt back, licking a thick strip to his ear before tonguing his earring.

“What do you need, Sunshine?”

“You… You  _ please _ …” Raphael whined, hips grinding down against Azrael. His hands moved to grab Azrael’s arms, panting softly.

“Mm? What is it you want from me?”

“ _ Everything, _ Azrael… I need to feel you…”

Azrael swallowed, feeling his cock twitch at the thought. If he wasn’t hard before, this did him in. He lifted a hand and with a snap, he fulfilled another fantasy of his. He was fully clothed still. Gloves, jacket, his pants far too tight. 

Raphael however was completely naked, straddling his waist, hard cock pressed up against his leather clad body.

“Like this?”

Raphael gasped. His body shivered, cheeks flushing at his sudden exposure. The garage air was cold against his sparkling skin, but the leather on his lover was so exquisite it made no difference. Raphael laced his arms around Azrael’s neck and pulled his torso flush against him. 

“Ah! Oh, Azrael…!” Raphael moaned loudly at the soft material against his exposed skin. Azrael fisted a gloved hand in his hair and crushed their mouths together. His other hand started to explore over the alabaster skin, stroking up Raphael’s stomach to tease at his chest. A thick thumb brushed against a nipple, rubbing and pinching gently. Raphael arched into the touch and cried out into his mouth. He had to pull away. Breathing may not be necessary for him, but he just couldn’t catch his breath. He buried his face into Azrael’s neck, grinding his leaking cock up against him.

“How’s it feel, my Star?” Azeael asked, nuzzling into his hair and pinching at his other nipple, tugging slightly. 

“Ah! Oh please… Please, Azrael darling…” He pleaded, nails digging into his shoulders.

“Hm? Please what?” Azrael stroked his leather clad hand down his taut stomach, wrapping around his cock drawing a sob from Raphael’s lips. Oh that leather was soft and his hand so strong. Those strokes were nearly enough to push him to the edge. But he wanted more, needed  _ everything _ .

“Ah- Ah  _ please _ !” A tear streamed down his flushed cheek in need, “Inside me…!”

Azrael shuddered slightly and released him, pushing Raphael back slightly. He undid his leather pants, managing to shift them down slightly. His cock sprang free, hard and heavy against his stomach. Raphael took that moment to catch his breath, and needily gave a quick snap to prepare them both.

“Ah- shit, Sunshine…” Azrael growled, feeling the cool slick of lube against his cock. Raphael shifted closer, Azrael helping to raise his waist up.

“Ready.” He said, and it wasn’t a question. Raphael lowered himself down around Azrael, bottoming out quickly. He loved that stretch, the drag of Azrael’s cock inside his body. The leather against his body, his cock… he was done in.

“Fah...  _ Shit _ Raph-!” Azrael shouted, hands grabbing his waist tightly. 

Raphael hissed and rolled his hips, eyes closing and absorbing every sensation running through his body. 

“Feel  _ marvelous _ , darling…” He gasped. His feet started looking for leverage, some way to lift himself. He found the exhaust pipe on the side of the bike and silently thanked the machine, feet pressing into it on either side of the bike. His thighs pushed into the sides of Azrael’s stomach, squeezing him tightly. He wanted to touch, and feel, and overwhelm himself. 

They started slow, Raphael’s body undulating over Azrael. Gasps and moans vibrated through the garage as they moved. Sparkling skin moving against black leather, long orange tresses falling down his naked body and tickling against Raphael’s skin. Azrael watched, grunting and pushing up slightly against him. His chest heaved, sweat dripping down his face from the heat of his gear. He could feel it pooling on his back and through his shirt. It didn’t matter. The sight before him was worth it a hundred times over. 

He leaned back, resting a hand on the seat and unzipped his jacket slightly. Raphael’s eyes caught his a moment and he leaned forward, mouths smashing together. Azrael’s hand slipped on to his shoulder, pushing away after only a moment. 

“Damn you’re so tight Sunshine… Shit look at your gorgeous self…”

“Azrael…” Raphael whined, gripping his shoulder and bouncing his hips faster. Azrael slipped his hand from his shoulder, down over that ivory skin to grab his erection. The soft, cool leather of his glove caused Raphael to buck and shout out. He grabbed at Azrael’s shoulder, his other hand finding a place to rest on the fuel tank, giving himself better leverage to grind down onto Azrael’s cock. His head tilted back, eyes closing, breath ragged between moans and sobs.

“Let go, Raphael… Let me see you...”

“Ha- Ah- Azrael…!” Raphael cried out, nails digging into leather over strong shoulders. He thrust himself up into that leather gloved hand, coming over it and his jacket. Azrael groaned, sitting up and pulled Raphael’s gleaming body close. The Archangel trembled, ragged breaths coming as he squirmed slightly against Azrael’s strong body.

“Shit…” Azrael gasped out, long legs wrapping around his waist and thin arms around his neck. He leaned forward and grabbed the handle bars as he thrust roughly into him, panting. Raphael tilted his head back, grunting at each hard thrust. Azrael’s mouth latched onto his shining neck and he shouted, riding out his own orgasm into his Star.

“Azrael…” Raphael whispered into the empty space, chest heaving. Azrael swallowed, mouth dry as he caught his breath. 

“Mm…” he groaned out, legs barely holding himself up. He had to treat his bike to a spa day or something… What a damn good machine he had.

“Was… Was that…?”

“Phenomenal.” Azrael murmured, leaning back and stroking a strand of sparkling orange hair from Raphael’s face. Raphael flushed and leaned into the touch, a hand coming to hold Azrael’s against his cheek.

“I like the leather, darling. It’s… soft.”

“You’re soft…”

“Why  _ did _ you ask me to come over, anyway?” Raphael sighed against the palm of his hand, kissing over the leather glove.

Azrael paused and stared into bright blue eyes, full adoration. Did it even matter anymore? He was here, and they were together. That was much more important. He leaned down and kissed Raphael’s swollen lips, hands caressing around his back and lifting him up.

“C’mon, Sunshine. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

With a lazy snap, Azrael brought them, and Raphael’s clothing, upstairs into his bathroom. He gently set Raphael on the counter with a kiss. Azrael threw his gloves off to the side before tucking himself back into his pants, buttoning and zipping. He then turned to start the water in the bath, making the temperature hot enough to soothe a tired corporation.

“Oh, a bath?” Raphael lit up, “Darling… You spoil me.”

Azrael took his jacket off and threw it to the side, stepping between Raphael’s thin thighs. He watched his hands slide up the naked skin, coming to rest on his hips.

“I think you’re mistaken… You spoil  _ me _ , Sunshine.” Their eyes met, Azrael leaning his forehead against Raphael’s tenderly.

“Azrael…”

Their eyes closed, relishing in the warmth that surrounded them. The only sound was the water running. Unspoken words threatened to spill, that if said aloud could cause pain and heartache. There was an overwhelming energy of affection, admiration and devotion. Hearts thrummed against chests, aching for one another. Raphael touched the hands on his hips and laced their fingers together, bringing their hands against his chest. He glowed, a supernova to Azrael’s darkness. Raphael meant so much to him, more than he would ever know.

“Azrael I… I think-“

“No, Sunshine don’t...” Azrael snapped quickly, “Raphael.... We can’t-“

“But the bath is overflowing, darling...”

“Oh.” Azrael looked back and snapped quickly to clean the mess, the water stopping. He sighed and turned, his hand cupping Raphael’s chin. 

“I um… Maybe for next time you can tell me something  _ you’d _ like?” Azrael murmured, kissing him softly before scooping his naked form off the counter.

“Like a fantasy? Like you and the um… the chains?” Raphael flushed softly.

“Mm… But something for you.” Azrael knelt down and deposited him gently in the hot water. Raphael hummed happily, sinking down until all but his head disappeared.

“Oh this is just  _ heavenly. _ ” He sighed, head leaning back against porcelain of the large bath and his eyes closing, “Azrael, my darling… You really do spoil me.”

Azrael watched him in the bath for a moment. Raphael’s skin made the water sparkle like sunshine ought to. His hair dipped into the water and spread around him gracefully. His face was soft, brow more relaxed than he’d ever seen him. There was no worry, he was completely at peace in this one moment. Azrael felt his corporal heart drop into his stomach. He’d done that- he’d made this beautiful creature so happy… He wanted more of that.

“Raphael…”

“Hm?” He cracked a blue eye open, finding himself slipping into a very relaxed state of mind. Azreal was sitting on the floor beside the bath, legs bent up and his arms resting in his knees.

“No… No secret desires you can think of, hm?”

“Oh… Well there is… I mean there may be  _ one _ … Why don’t you join me in here and I’ll tell you? There’s plenty of room, darling… You’re always so stressed, you should do this more often!” Raphael beamed, leaning forward on the edge. 

Azrael contemplated this for hardly a moment as Raphael began to give him his best puppy dog eyes. He said nothing, but stood and stripped his shirt over his head, tossing it into the growing pile of clothing. He slipped his shoes off, allowing them to clunk to the side as well. Finally he undid his pants and shoved them away, standing over the bath.

Raphael flushed hotly, watching him all the while. Every inch of skin exposed was a gift to his eyes. He was still getting to know every inch of Azrael’s body, so seeing him nude was a treat in its own. He glanced up from the edge of the tub and swallowed. He really  _ was  _ impressive...

“Scoot.” Azrael waves his hand.

Raphael quickly moved forward a bit to allow Azrael to slip in behind him. His legs slid on either side of his tiny waist. Strong arms wrapped around his stomach possessively, pulling him flush to his chest. Azrael buried his nose into orange hair and took in a deep breath, sighing out comfortably. Raphael  _ purred _ , wiggling into the hold.

“This is  _ wonderful... _ ” He smiled, eyes closing as he rested into Azrael’s chest. Azrael hummed softly, his own eyes closing.

“So tell me… What is it you want?”

“Hm? Oh, right. I- um… It’s nothing special… I’d just like to have dinner with you.” Raphael tried to avoid the question slightly, hands coming to rest over Azrael’s. He started nervously playing with his hands, stroking over thick fingers with his own thin ones.

Azrael perked up, slightly confused, “Dinner? That’s all? Sunshine, you hardly eat. Ever.”

“Oh I know… But you enjoy it so much! So my thought was… Well maybe we could go to one of those fancy restaurants with the long table cloths? So… So while you eat, I um…” Raphael flushed hotly, glad he wasn’t looking straight at Azrael. He squeezed his hands, holding them closer to his chest.

“While I eat… You  _ what _ ?” Azrael raised an eyebrow delicately.

“I- I’d you know… under the table. You… I’d maybe go under the table or use my foot...“

Azrael felt himself take in a sharp breath, trying so incredibly hard not to get aroused.

“You’d… In public? While I eat…”

Raphael nodded and dropped his head forward, shying away from the conversation. “We don’t have to… Just forget it, it’s a silly idea...” Raphael added quietly, 

Azrael frowned. He was upset, or embarrassed… Either way, Azrael didn’t like it. He took his hands back and lifted Raphael, forcing him to turn around and straddle his waist. Raphael cheeks were red, eyes wide. He grabbed onto Azrael’s shoulders for balance.

“Raphael... I asked you what you wanted, there is no reason for you to think less of it. If that’s what you want you’ll have it. You have to understand, my Star… I will do  _ anything  _ for you.”

“Azrael… I um- Th- Thank you...” Raphael visibly melted, his shoulders relaxing and his entire being lighting up. He leaned in and kissed Azrael’s lips sweetly before settling down against his chest. Their legs tangled together under the hot water, muscles relaxing after their long ride. Raphael’s fingers stroked over his skin, a smile gracing his lips.

“Always, my Star.” Azrael held him close and kissed the top of his head. He could honestly say he was content in that moment, more than he had ever been in his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome.
> 
> Find me on IG as @mrsmoosie35
> 
> The most amazingly brilliantly talented @DianaCrimsonia is there with her babies that I love to borrow for you know... These types of things. 😘


End file.
